Eternity
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: Starts 4 years before Twilight. In a small town called Astoria where a young woman moves to with her mother and meets the Cullen s namely Jasper. This isn t a Jasper/OC but he will be centered around my character named also Astoria and her journey. Shitty summary but please give it a go... Will end up being a Garrett/Astoria. Please read and review.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all likeness shown in this story is the property of Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>First Meeting. <p>

She always knew she was different. Not in the physical sense, as she stood at 5`2"; or even the mental because she was sane as the next person.

Sleep evaded Astoria as she continued to lay in bed.

She was different because she felt like something was missing, something vital, and she often felt like she would never fit in until she found the missing piece.

Astoria was gifted in her family. A stern Father who came from a wealthy family and a loving American Mother who stayed at home. Astoria was also a student at a prestigious all-girls school in the middle of Paris, France.

Never in her wildiest fantasy did she imagine it crashing all around her.

"STOP!"

Jumping out of bed, Astoria stumbled as she ran towards the screams of her distraught mother.

"Claude, please," she heard her mother beg.

Banging open the door, she rushed through as she yelled, "Mumma?"

Seeing her motherweeping on her bedroom floor, Astoria fell down beside her mother, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close."Jesus, Josie, why are you acting like this? You must have seen this coming. We haven`t been together in years. I want a divorce, Josie." Claude says harshly

Astoria looked at her father in shock. "Papa? I don`t understnad." She had no idea her parents were so unhappy.

Claude looked at his only daughter with grim sadness, "I know this is coming as a shock, but this is for the best. I`ve been seeing another woman and we are wanting to start a family-"

Mother interupted him, "Really, Claude. We don`t wish to hear about your whore."

Astoria was dumbfounded. She couldn`t understand her parents` lack of emotion towards each other as they shattered the only life she knew.

"Please, Claude, reconsider for your daughters sake," her mother begged.

"I`m sorry, Josie. This wasn`t how I planned to tell you or Astoria, but I can`t change it." He sunded sincere as he collapsed on the bed, "Analise gave me an ultimatum, and I choose her."

Tears fell down Astoria`s porcelain face; except, she wasn`t sad or hurt at her father`s words. Only the pain that he was causing her mother.

Holding her mother, she asked, "What are we to do?" She knew she would follow her mother where ever she wished to go.

Josie steels herself and leaves her daughter`s warm embrace, she stood, "I want half of everything, we own Claude," she demanded, "We`ll go back to my home in America, and you`ll never hear from us again."

Nodding, Claude informed them, "The lawyers are already drafting the divorce papers. I also plan to sell the house, so whenever that happens I`ll forward you your half."

Astoria stood beside her mother, giving her what support she could.

"One more thing, Josie. I would like for you both to change your last name to your maiden name; we would like a fresh start."

'Sure, kick us while we`re down,' Astoria thought angrily.

"You`re a bastard, I`m glad that I no longer call myself your daughter. I hope you`re happy with your whore." Astoria screamed.

Her mother snapped, "Watch your langauge yound lady!"

"i hope you`re happy Claude, losing your only child, and I pray that Astoria never forgives you and that one day you wake up and realize what you`re done." Josie says as she digs her claws into him.

Josie takes her daughter`s hand and leads her away, "Come on sweetie, let`s stay in your room and tomorrow we`ll start planning our future."

Together the laid on Astoria`s bed as she listen to her mother crying herself to sleep. Astoria prays that America will be the saving grace her mother need to rebuild her life, she also wonders if she`d ever find her missing piece of her heart.

* * *

><p>After and agonzing five weeks of lawyer visits and packing their life away, Astoria and her mother were finally ready to move across the ocean to the United States of America.<p>

Astoria was glad to be leaving after the emotional last few days. She bid goodbye to her friends, only to realize that they weren`t really friends. She may have been surrounded by people all the time but she wasn`t really apart of their lives, and it became clear that they weren`t about to start missing her.

It hit her that maybe she was unlovable; if her father could stop loving her and the friends she`s had for fifteen years could so easily forget about her, then maybe she wasn`t worthy enough to be loved.

Standing on the threshold of the Airport, it really hit Astoria that she was leaving her beloved France, as tears started leaking down her face.

Josie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. "Oh sweetie, I promiseit`ll get easier, once we`re settled and you`re in school, you`ll forget all about here."

Pretending to be comforted by her mother, she wiped her tears dry, shouldred her bag, and stepped into the Airport.

Before she knew it, they were boarding their plane for an eight hour flight from Paris, France to Astoria, Oregon in America.

* * *

><p>Slumping against the car door, as her mother sang extremely off-key aling with the radio, Astoria felt glad to have her mother, who was still able to be happy and make her daughter smile.<p>

"We`re nearly there, wait till you see the house, honey. It`s beautiful. I just know you`ll love it." Her mother beamed

Groaning tiredly, Astoria closed her eyes and drifted off.

Twenty odd minutes later she was being shaken, "Wake up, Sweetie."

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a beautiful, tow storey colonial house, with a wrap around porch and a small private balcony that looked attached to a bedroom.

"Wow, mum, this is gorgeous," she gasped.

While the house could use some general maintance, it still looked beautiful.

Exiting the car, as a gust of wind whipped around Astoria causing her long blonde hair to fyl around her face. A large furniture truck pulled up just behind them and two of the grottiest men she`s ever seen stepped out. They were over wight, with food stains down their dirty shirts and, unfortunately, Astoria and her mother were down wind of them and they smelled digusting.

Josie approached them as she breathed through her mouth, "Hey, fellas. If you could start unloading straight away that would be lovely. Just put everything in the main rooms and I`ll sort them out later." She instructed.

Except things didn`t turn out that way they wanted. The two slobs emptied the truck onto the front lawn and left there.

The main driver waddled over to them, "Here`s the bill sugar."

"Hey, you can`t just leave everything here!" Astoria argued as her mother looked at the bill in shock.

"Sure we can," he laughed as he got back into his truck and drove off.

"Fucking assholes." Josie swore.

Ignoring her, Astoria just picked up a box of her clothes and headed inside, choosing the bedroom with the balcony so her mother could have the room with the adjoining bathroom.

Going back outside, Astoria realized that her mother hadn`t moved an inch, "Mom?"

Josie turned around, "Honey, I`m gonna head into town and see if anyone can help us. Why don`t you move the light boxes, and I`ll be back as quickly as I can."

Not even waiting for a comfirmation, she jumped into her navy Mazda and drove off.

Over an hour passed as Astoria moved all the boxes she could of clothes, towels, and cushions, before heading back into her new room, dreaming of what colours to paint the walls. Her room was a medium size with large glass double doors letting in the natural afternoon sun. Slumping down on the floor in exhaustion as jet lag finally kicked in, yet knowing that the day was far from over. Finally, she heard the sound of a car pulling up, "About time," she muttered.

"Astoria, hun, come downstairs." Her mother yelled.

Groaning she got up and went downstairs, surprised that there were two men standing in the foyer. "Mum?"

"Oh, sweetheart, this is Jason and his brother Colin; they`ve agreed to help us move in. Isn`t that nice?" Josie replied as she smiles at Jason.

Jason looked approximently thirty maybe thirty-five, big buff guy who obviously loves the gym, were as his brother was the oppitsite, late twenties, pale and skinny also gangly.

Being thankful, Astoria nodded to the two men. "Hey. Thank you for helping. There`s no way we can do this by ourselves."

Coling smirks, looking her up and down, which made Astoria uneasy.

Jason, pulling his brother`s attention, prodded, "Lil Bro, why don`t you help the lil filly with her stuff and then move on to the rest."

Together Jason and Josie moved over to her mother`s things as Colin leaned against the wall, "Come on Sweetheart, point out what I need to do. I haven`t got all day."

Swallowing her unease, Astoria directed Colin to the large bedroom furniture and for the next several hours they moved everything into their rightful place.

Suddenly, Jason hollered, "Come on, bro, we`re running late."

Glancing towards his older brother, Colin took another look at Astoria before going outside to their truck as Jason hands Josie a scrap of paper.

"What do I owe you?" Josie asks as she opens her purse.

"Nothing, babe, just the promise you`ll accept a date with me this Friday night," he said flirting with her.

Blushing Josie agrees, and she checks Jason out as he walks away.

"Call me babe!" Jason calls out.

'Oh my god,' Astoria thought as she rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next week went by extremely fast as they painted and refurnished the entire house, and by Sunday they were both exhausted.<p>

Having finally sat down for their first home cooked meal of pasta and a salad, Astoria realized something, "I never asked how your date went."

Josie blushed, as a goofy smile spread across her face, "Oh Astoria, I can`t explain it, but it`s like I`m twenty again and falling in love all over again, I really like him and he`s a complete oppitsite of your father." Josie frowned then, thinking about that bastard.

Astoria reached across the table, grabbing er mother`s hand. "Mum, as long as you`re happy, don`t worry about me, I can take care of myself." She reasures her dark haired mother.

Josie smiled as she carassed her daughter`s face. "When did you grow up, huh? One minute, you`re my precious baby girl, the next you`re giving me advice and being so you, darling. I know how much you love Paris, and I can only hope that one day you`ll love it here, too." She says fondly.

Smiling "You must have blinked...and I hope so, too, Mumma."

Finishing up dinner and washing up, Astoria yawned, "I`m gonna go check my bag for tomorrow and then go to bed. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I need to be out of here by 7:45am to beat the traffic; the bus is at 8:15am right?" Her mother asks.

"Yeah, I`ll be up before you leave."

Josie tut-tutted "This weekend we`ll head into the city and look around at some cars for you. I`d rather you have your own car, should you need anything and I`m at work."

"It`s fine, Mum, It`s not urgent, alright? I`m off. G`night."

"Night, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Groaning as she rolls over and mutters, "Worse night sleep ever," Astoria glanced at the clock, seeing 7:25am. "May as well get up and shower."<p>

Stretching before gathering up her clean clothes, and wandered to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower and letting the water heat up, she striped off her thick winter jammies and stepped into the steaming shower.

"Hmmm," Astoria sighs as the hot water ran over her pale body.

She took a minute to simply enjoy the water, before shampooing and conditioning her long locks, she scrubbed her skin clean with her vanilla-scented body wash before rinsing and getting out and drying off.

She pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a dark red, off the shoulder shirt after pulling on underwear, of course, and socks, before she headed back to her room while towel drying her hair.

"Morning, Darling." she heard her mother call.

"Morning."

Turning aorund to see her mother standing in her door-way drinking her coffee, Astoria smiled, "All ready for your first day at work?"

"Of course. You look tired, sweetie, didn`t you sleep well?" Josie asked concerned.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Astoria sighed. "I reckon I saw ever hour on that bloody clock. You know I don`t do well in new places, and being the new girl isn`t high on mmy to-do list." She moaned as she brushed her hair smoothe.

Josie smiled in sympathy. "I`m sorry baby, Well I got to go. Love ya, and I`ll see you about five. Did you want me to cook or bring something home?"

"I`ll cook, as I`m so over take-away," she answered.

"Okay, see ya tonight."

"Bye!"

Astoria headed downstairs to make a quick breakfast of toast, and, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, swearing, "Fuck."

She burnt her toast, she still smothering them in honey before sitting down and snatching up her IPhone, checking the time - 7:41am - before logging on to _Facebook._

"Bugger, nothing interesting on." She logged off before putting her dishes in the sink and going back upstairs to put her boots on and grabbing her _Walking Dead _angel shoulder bag and pulling on her black denim jacket.

Time: 7:55am.

She quickly brushed her teeth and put on a black lace headband before she picked up her bag again and went downstairs, locking the door, and walking to the bus-stop.

Being on the bus was a nightmare as everyone stared and yet no-one said anything to her. Entering the Attendence Office and after a quick chat to the sectary and the Principal she was shown to her first period classroom. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her nerves and entered her English class.

"Excuse me Mrs. Peterson?"

A middle-aged women looked up and Astoria immediately notice that this woman was kind, caring, and smiled easily.

"You must be Astoria O`Riley, a pleasure to met you. How have you been settling in?" She inquired.

"Thank you, and so far so good. My Mother is happy to be home. Is there anything I should know about today`s class or?"

"Oh of course silly me, we have just started reading _The Hobbit _by J.R. , so you`ll need to get a copy and we have a partner assignment due in two weeks based on anything History related. Most have choosen one of the wars or even the English Royalty... Really, the sky is the limit although your partner will have already chosen a topic. Now the bell is going to ring any minute; did you want me to introduce you, or would you like to stand up and say something about yourself?"

"NO, please don`t make me do that," Astoria panicked.

Mrs. Peterson laughed, "Don`t worry, dear. I`m not that cruel. You`ll have to wait in the front, though. And, let`s see... I`ll have you partnered with Jasper Hale. He doesn`t have a partner and he is an excellent student, so you`ll be fine with him.

DING DONG DING DONG

The bell rang and Astoria waited at the front as twenty odd students walked in and sat dowan in their assign seats.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student joining us today, please make a welcome to Astoria O`Riley. I hope everyone will help her out until she is accustomed to our school. Now, why don`t you have a seat by Mr Hale - raise your hand please Jasper - and we can get started on today`s lesson.

A golden haired, pale boy raised his hand and automaticially a feeling settled on her, a feeling that she had met him before. Ignoring everybody as they continued to stare at each other, she sat down beside the stunning blonde boy.

"Hi," she greeted, and tired to smile, thought it came out as a grimace.

"Hey, don`t worry. It gets easier." He smiled back, discreetly nodding his head to the side towards the crowd of watches.

"Thanks."

Unfortunately not everyone wasn`t so discreet, as the class went on, both of them could hear them whisper.

"Who name`s their kid after a town?"

"God, she looks stuck-up."

"She doesn`t have a chance with Jasper, even if she is pretty."

Astoria tried her best to ignore the gossiping bitches as she tuned back into the teacher`s lecture as she instructed. "Please take out your books and read from chapter five to nine, then we`ll get started on the questions. In silence, please."

Realizing that she had nothing to do, since she didn`t have a book, she frowned before seeing Jasper psuh his copy towards her.

"For me?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I`ve finished it so you can borrow it until you get a copy," he offered.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Within minutes she was sucked into the world of _Middle-Earth _and the journey of _Bilbo Baggins, _never realizing that Jasper, too, was puzzled by a feeling of knowing her, a feeling of fondness that he couldn`t yet explain.

**ThE eNd...**

**I hope you enjoy this Edit-ted first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Day three and she was still being stared at like she was an alien from outer-space and she was getting sick of it, the only highlight was in each class she had one of the Cullen's with her, Jasper was in her English, Art, Biology, French (which was a breeze) she had Emmett in her last class of the day which was Gym and Jasper`s twin sister Rosalie in Math class and even though something felt off about Rosalie that just didn't sit well with her she was still glad to have her there.<p>

Gym wasn't Astoria`s favorite class and not because she hated sport or was ungraceful in playing it, because truth was Astoria enjoyed playing sport but how-ever thought it would be a good idea to have pre-adulessance to young women all changing infront of each other had serious problems.

Astoria was changing into her crimson uniform when she over heard her name being said;

"What do you think about Astoria? Abit of a loner if you ask me" a high pitch voice said.

Another girl spoke "I am so over people talking about her, she is a stuck-up french bitch" three different voices laugh

"Cat your so mean, you can`t pick on her just because she`s french" another added in

"I dunno have either of you actually spoken to her yet?" a timid voice asked

And Astoria`s hope rise thinking someone was sticking up for her as she continued changing.

"Melissa you are either with us or with that bitch so pick a side" Cat demanded

"Oh I`m with you Cat I`m sorry" Melissa apologized

"Good I hate for you to lose my friendship. I still can`t believe how she is all over Jasper I mean what a tart." Cat bitched

Causing tears to gather in the corner of her eyes;

"You have nothing to worry about Cat Jasper wouldn`t touch her with a ten foot pole since he is so into you" Julie bragged

"I know right, it just sucks that she is his partner when I beg Mrs Peterson to swap" Cat whined

"Hurry up girls time is ticking. Oh and Ms O`Riley come see me when your ready" Ms Oltman called out from the locker-room door.

All three of the voices stop when they realized that Astoria was listening but she wasn't interested in hearing any apologizes if they even offer one, which by the glare on Cat`s face she wasn't going to hold her breathe.

Leaving the locker and heading over to the teacher as she swallowed back her tears,

"Ms Oltman you asked to see me?" she prayed that her eyes weren`t red

Ms Oltman was a young woman with beautiful bright red hair she turned around smiling;

"Yes I just wanting to say hello and welcome to Astoria, Astoria and just after an idea of much sport you know how to play." she joked about her name that after three days was no longer funny.

Unsure what she meant because it wasn't like she was from a different world just a different Continent so she said as much,

"I know and understand most games like cricket, baseball,basketball and hockey, I was actually on my school hockey team so I should be good." She reassured her

"Excellent I knew you should be fine but wanted to make sure. Today were starting with t-ball and this is a mix-gym class so the boys will be playing as-well. Lets go" The teacher said before leading her to the rest of the class.

"Alright class were playing t-ball today so lets split into two teams, Jackson and Kylie are captains so start picking your teams while I set the field up." Ms Oltman instructed

Jackson and Kylie did paper, scissor, rock to which Kylie won and immediately picking Emmett who was a huge guy but had a kind face like he was a joker and without even talking to the guy Astoria knew that she immediately liked him and not just because he was Jasper`s brother.

Being picked second last wasn`t a nice feeling but having Cat last put a huge smile on Astoria`s face,

Never was playing t-ball so much fun as it was playing with Emmett he just made the whole game enjoyable as he joke with her and helping her but everything turned sour when Cat tried to trip her as she made her run to third base.

Astoria steady herself as she avoided Cat but not enough as she brushed up beside her knocking Cat to the ground as she twisted her ankle,

"Ahhh, you bitch you did that on purpose" Cat cried from the ground

"No I didn`t you tried tripping me" She defended herself

Ms Oltman came over "You alright Ms Parker anything broken?"

Playing it up she cried "She tripped me and my ankle hurts."

"Ms Parker I saw the entire thing it was a simply accident, now Mr Johnson can you please help Ms Parker to the nurses office please, we have 10 minutes till bell lets finish this game please, Mr Cullen it`s your bat and two home runs and you win, lets go." the teacher instructed

Watching Emmett some strange feeling overwhelm Astoria where she could tell he was holding back something but she couldn't figure out what until he was shouting at her "Run Astoria Run"

Laughing she ran towards her team as Emmett runs towards home-base, "We won, we won" various team-mates shout but both Emmett and Astoria are quiet, separate from their peers and they smile at each other.

* * *

><p>The next day she entered her English class Astoria sighs seeing Jasper already there made the dread that she felt all night finally vanish, sitting down beside him;<p>

"Morning Jasper, how are you?" she made small talk

Glancing at her he nods good morning "Good and yourself?"

Blushing she hands him back his copy of the Hobbit "I may have finished the book and bought a copy myself as well as the Lord of the Rings" showing him that she was already a quarter of the way through the Fellowship of the Ring.

Jasper smiles "Liked it huh?"

"Is it bad that I never knew about these books only for there to be three movies based on one book and another two on the Hobbit that I know have to watch once i`ve finish the book." she shakes her head at her stupidity

Shaking his head "Na its not that bad, the movies are quite good though whenever your ready to watch the movies let me know and I lend you our extended version, its longer but well worth it" he offers

"Thanks I`ll take up your offer, hey this is an out there question but is there any good car dealership around here, my mother is taking me over the weekend to buy a new car and I haven't a clue as what I should get?" she takes a guess that he might be into cars after seeing the car he and his siblings got into yesterday.

"I am but unfortunately I`m more of a motorcycle man myself but my brother Emmett and twin sister Rosalie are into them more I can ask them if you like."

But Astoria doesn't hear anything after he mentions his twin as a sharp pain appears in her chest making it hard to breath;

"Astoria are you alright?" Jasper sounded worried almost like he could feel her pain.

Closing her eyes are just concentrating on her breathing she is amazed to feel a peaceful soothing feeling drift over her but it doesn't take away the sensation of Jasper`s hand resting on her arm as she opens her eyes and immediately seeing his worried golden graze.

"I`m- ah - I`m alright now I think?" she stutters out

The pain faded slightly.

"Are you sure?" he questions but something about his graze make her believe that he doesn't believe her.

Smiling she smothers the pain and reassures him "I`m fine"

* * *

><p>A week goes by and after having declined her mother`s offer of car shopping and just staying at home resting did little to help her ease the pain that still pulsed through her chest. So by Monday she was already exhausted and what made it worse was what little progress Jasper and her had made seemed to have disappeared.<p>

They were always watching her, golden eyes following her every move during class, or at lunch time when she ate by herself outside or at the end of the day, it wasnt until thursday that her nerves failed and she snapped at Jasper as they left fifth-period Art.

"What are you doing Jasper? Your always watching me and I need you to stop please" she pleaded

Jasper pulling her away from the gaze of their fellow students,

"I don't know what you mean Ast.." she cuts him off

"Don`t you dare lie to me Jasper, if its not you its one of your siblings and I need it too stop" she starts getting angry at him

He looks at the poor girl and he sees the dark shadows under her eyes and how she is losing weight and that is something she couldn`t afford to lose,

"I`m sorry Astoria" he touches her arm through her shirt "We`ll stop I promise, we`re just curious about you is all" he calms her down "Can I ask why you haven't been sleeping?" he asked her

What energy she has fades and she is simply exhausted as she practically collapses; "Astoria tell me whats wrong?" he pleads

"I`m just so tired and the pain in my chest still hurts only it fades when your around which is really strange since I barely know you except if feels like I`ve known you forever" she mumbles as she drifts off to sleep in Jasper's hold.

"Shit" Jasper groans as he adjusts the poor girl in his arms discreetly pulling out his phone and dialing Alice`s number.

"Jazz her bag with her keys is already in the car and Emmett is covering with their teacher and Rosalie has called the office pretending to be Astoria`s mother and pulling her out early so its all clear" the love of his life says

"Thank you my little pixie, I`ll stay with her until her mother comes home" Jasper`s southern voice speaks

"I know love take good care of her she`s special to us Jazz most importantly to you, I had a vision earlier and somehow she becomes like us Jasper, she becomes our sister." she drops a bombshell

"Jesus, we`ll talk later I`ve got to get her home. Bye Pixie" he hangs up and looks down at this precious human in his arms and he couldn't help but somehow know this woman and yet he has no memory of her.

* * *

><p>Driving the exhausted girl home was easy and placing her on her bed as she continued to sleep was simply as his gift kept her slumbering , Jasper continued to look at her face and whisp of a dream flutter across his vision but it disapates before he can understand all he knows is he is she is familar and he wonts to know more about her.<p>

Over the next two hours he floods the room with calming emotions as he sat at the foot of her bed until the sound of a car pulling in the driveway snapped him out of his daze.

Approaching her bedroom window and opening as he listens as Josie O`Riley enters the house so he climbs out and jumps. Within seconds Jasper disappears in a blur while Josie calls out;

"Tory honey you up there?"

Silence

Josie climbs up the stairs and sees her baby girl sleeping and smiles before closing the door leaving a golden haired girl sleeping as she dreams of another life.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Cullen home Jasper immediately goes into the dining room and just before sitting down he kisses his Alice on the forehead.<p>

"How is she Jasper?" the head of the family asks,

"She`s in pain which I do not understand how, I mean all i mentioned was that Rose was my twin and the pain flared. She says the pain fades when she`s near me maybe I`m using my gift I don`t know, also she is exhausted and I made sure she`ll at least sleep tonight and she`s losing weight not much but enough that it can`t be healthy." he explains

Edward speaks up "Her thoughts are not like the other 18 year old girls, she is sad and the only highlight of her life seems to be when Jasper is around, she`s happy to see Emmett but this past week with our not so subtle staring has affected more than we thought."

Edward froze as he stared at Alice before nodding,

"She will become apart of our family, I have seen you become one of us" Alice foretells

"No" Rosalie refused "We are not turning that girl just because she`s familar to Jasper"

"Rose baby" Emmett tries to soothe her

"No we do not just kill people..."

Carlisle cut her off "That isn`t what this is, is it Jasper?"

"I`m not sure all I know is that she is the first human being that doesn`t affect my blood lust, she is like a singer only without the desire to drain her. I have no other way to describe it only that she is important to me Rose and whether you like it or not Alice has seen her join us." Jasper explained to them

Alice smiled 'Finally her mate has found something to protect, to believe in something other than myself' she believes this Astoria will help her Jazz in ways she couldn`t.

"Alice what exactly did you see?" Carlisle asks

"Flashes mostly but there growing, first it was just us all getting to how her still as a human, she even stays here for a weekend, but earlier today I saw her as a newborn learning to hunt with Jasper up in Alaska." she explains

Carlisle looks over to his mate and sees her smiling at the idea of looking after another daughter whether she human or vampire.

He nods "If you wish to you have my blessing to make friends with her and see how it goes but under no scramstance are we to inform her of our true nature, if she sees anything or becomes suspisous we`ll address that at a later time. Jasper since she is comfortable around you and wishes to continue please progress as you like." Carlisle blesses the idea and Rose scroffs before getting up and leaving.

"Alice will of course watch for any problems"

"Of course"

* * *

><p>Several hours later as Jasper lays in bed with his mate he sighs causing his wife to smile, "Why don`t you go check on her"<p>

He looks over at his gorgeous mate "You sure?"

"I know you want to and I have things I can do till morning so go" she nodded

Kissing her again he rises and dresses before literally running out the door and back to this girl who troubles him and yet makes him wonder.

* * *

><p>ThE eNd:<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter and more is still to come so please make my day and give this story a ReViEw :) Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><em>Dreaming.<em>

_She could feel herself running as leaves slapped against her while she raced towards something just out of sight, as her vision clears she sees corn stalks and she realizes she on her families farm running through the corn fields._

_Gripping her side as a stitch pains her but still continues running "Slow down" she begs just before she falls and cry's out._

_"Lilly?"_

_Glancing down at her ruined skirt as tears bubble up "Mumma gonna be so mad at me" she whimpers._

_Snap_

_Jolting her head up she sees a young boy about eight in age holding his hand out for his sister, but she stares at him drinking in the sight of someone she has missed for an extremely long time._

_His blonde curls, browning skin from being under the warm Texas sun all day but most importantly his beautiful pale blue eyes that she knew match her own._

_A frown crossed his face "You okay Lils?" as he pulls her up_

_"I missed you" she whispers having thrown her arms around him, he pulls her close before stepping back;_

_"Your acting weird"_

_A shout turned their attention; as a huge smile erupted as he ran off towards the calling,_

_"Hurry up Lilly" a curly blonde haired boy of the same aged called out_

_Smiling she runs after him as she goes to call out "Wait J..."_

Gasping Astoria woke with a start, huffing as tried to gather herself she sits in bed drenched in sweat, "God that felt so real"

Glancing at the clock and seeing 4:53am she groaned flopping back down on the bed and throwing her arm over her eyes willing herself to fall back to sleep but unfortunately over the next two hours she drifted in and out in hope of catching another look at the little boy that was forever just out of reach.

...

* * *

><p>Tuesday,<p>

After drinking her second cup of coffee hoping that it`ll help her survive the day on so little sleep she finishes getting ready for school and heading out the door just in time to catch the bus.

Ever since her melt down things have gotten better, her friendship with Jasper was growing as they learn about each other and even Emmett was fast becoming a good friend.

Entering English and sitting down beside her favorite person she smiles;

"Morning Ast"

Smiling at him "Morning Jasper, how was your weekend? do anything exciting?" she inquired

Jasper shrugged "Normal stuff I guess, speaking of weekend when are you getting that new car, Emmett and I were hoping to go with you to help you pick one out if you liked" he offered her

"That would be great Jasp but my mother is busy and I need her to co-sign so that wouldn't do any good what if we organized it for the Saturday after, if that suits you guys." she hopes

"Yeah OK, you alright Ast you seem a bit out of it" he asked worried

Slumping against the chair she groaned 'Why does he have to be so observe', "Oh yeah just had this weird dream last night and spent most of this morning trying to fall back asleep, but I`ll be fine" she reassures him

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered

She smiles "No its OK"

Class started and over the next three hours they worked, they laughed as they continued to bond and finally the lunch bell rang;

"Hey you wanna join us today?" Jasper asks as they leave there classroom

"Yeah you sure that`s OK with everyone cause I kinda get the feeling that Rosalie doesn`t like me" she frowns

"Rose is a stubborn women and doesn`t like change and your a change for us but she`ll get over it, besides I`d really like you to meet Alice and our brother Edward." Jasper explains

"Can I ask how your all related or is that rude?" she hesitates as they walk towards there lockers

Smiling "I get how it`s confusing, Emmett, Edward and Alice are brothers and sister and they are Esme niece and nephew where as Rose and I are Carlisle`s cousins" he informs her and discreetly avoids saying the word 'Twin' but something at the back of her mind is whispering 'Liar, liar'.

Nodding "Emmett and Rose are together and so are Alice and yourself right?"

"Yes, I know it`s confusing for some but it doesn`t matter what other people think as we`re happy and that`s all that matters in the end." he defends

"I understand Jasper"

...

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later<p>

Jasper led her over to there own table in the corner of the cafeteria that already had his siblings waiting for us,

"Astoria this is my Alice and our brother Edward" he introduced her

Smiling as Alice stands a to her surprises her with a hug, "I`ve been looking forward to meeting you, we are going to get along wonderfully"

Jasper lays his hand on the pixie`s shoulder "Come on, we don`t want to scare her away just yet" as they sit back down with a chair spare beside him,

"Nice to met you Astoria" Edward greeted

"Hello" suddenly going shy as Edward stared at her like his was finding most sacred of memory's

Eating her salad they continued to talk and slowly they brought her out of her shyness and even Rosalie smiled and before too long the bell rang indicated that lunch was over.

Waving goodbye to the others Jasper and Astoria headed to Art.

...

* * *

><p>Sitting together as they continued sketching as they talked about there favorite things;<p>

"Favorite holiday?" she asked him

"Hmm that`s a tricky one but every couple of years we head up to Alaska were we have family and celebrate Christmas. Favorite subject? not class but something you enjoy learning about?" he replies as he changes color,

Frowning as she erases her wonky fruit bowl while she answers "I love History, at first I read all about the French revolution and Queen Marie Antoinette but then I moved on to the English Royal history and Henry VIII and his six wives, but now living in America I feel like I should learn about this country. Same question."

Jasper too frowns but under two different circumstances as this girl was so similar to himself;

"History mainly the Civil War. I recognize I`ve read every book on the subject. Now beside the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings what is your favorite book?" he asks

"Easy the Harry Potter series, I know some might think there childish but I have always loved the idea of finding out I was secretly adopted and having this magical family where I would instantly fit in." She blushes thinking how idiotic she just sounded.

"That`s not childish at all, it`s hard when you feel like your missing something and no matter how hard you try you can`t seem to find it or really even know what it is your searching for." Astoria is amazed at how well he understood her when she didn`t even know who she was half the time.

"I really am so glad I met you Jasper, I always knew I was different back in Paris but I never realized how much until now when I..." she finishes unsure how to finish,

Taking her hand in his, ignoring the coldness coming from his skin "I know Ast"

...

* * *

><p>Seeing Emmett waiting for outside the locker door made her smile,<p>

"Hey Gigantor"

He staggered "Oh how you wound me Ms O`Riley just you wait I`m gonna find you a nickname that really hurts" he teases

"Sorry Emmy Bear" she wasn`t sure were this teasing was coming from but it felt natural, brother/sister almost so as long as Emmett doesn`t mind she wasn`t gonna change.

He frowned "Damn nothing rhymes with your name" he laughter booming across the stadium

The teacher Ms Oltman clears her throat "Alright people is everyone here, good today we`re playing basketball and to make it easy it`s the same teams as yesterday." she instructed

"Thank god" Astoria mutters as Emmett grins as he wraps his arm around her shoulder "Like being on the winning team huh"

She playfully shrugs him off "No, any team is fine as long as I`m not on Cat`s team"

He becomes irritated hearing her name "Is she still fawning over Jasper?"

"Oh yeah, if I didn`t know better by what she said I would have assumed that they were dating. She even called me a whore yesterday" Astoria said in hurt disbelief

"Aw shit did you tell Jasper?" he swore out-loud and receiving a glare from the teacher

"No besides she hasn`t been to bad today just glaring"

Emmett wrapped his arm around her again and pulling her close "I would this isn`t the first time she`s acted out, she was talking shit about Alice once and Jasper didn`t like and he nearly killed her over it."

"Why would he care about her doing that to me? I mean we`re only friends" she asked confused

"Jasper is protective, Alice being his mate that shit doesn`t fly with any of us we protect our mates for life..." She looked up when he stopped speaking,

"Em?"

"I can`t say anymore, Jasper is going to drive you home and explain some stuff to ya." turning around and facing each other Emmett whispered "We protect our family and even though this is still new you are family now, okay?"

Understand the importance of what he was saying and the small voice at the back of her mind she understood that this was bigger and more important than anything she`s ever been apart of;

"I understand Emmett"

...

* * *

><p>Fifty-five minutes later,<p>

'Oh my god that was so embarrassing' Astoria cringes as Emmett continues to laugh at her expense

"Come on short round it wasn`t that bad" the smile on his face says otherwise

"Emmett Cullen you swear to never tell Jasper or anyone on your life, I swear to god I`ll hurt you." She threatens him

"Oh kitten trying to be scary"

"Emmett" she growls

"Alright, alright I promise I`ll take it to my grave" he promises as he chuckles at some unknown joke

"You better" she mumbles as she disappears into the female dressing rooms to change.

Ten minutes later as the final bell rang as she left gym heading towards the bus, forgetting about Jasper as she almost crashes into him.

"Humf" righting herself "Sorry Jasper what are you - Oh yeah" as he leads her over to a black BMW.

"What about your siblings how are they getting home?"

"Esme is picking them up" he replies but the voice is back in her head whispering "Liar"

It takes roughly twelve minutes to drive to my house from school and in the first four minutes we are completely silent;

"Am I in trouble?" she whispers as the anticipation is killing her

"No, no Ast your not in trouble, its difficult to explain" he takes her hand since its and automatic as the coldness seeps into her hand numbing her fingers

"Is that also something I`m not allowed to know!" she squeezes his hand only to realize his hand is literally hard as a rock,

Gasping in pain and shock but never pulling away from him she looks at him and takes in his perfect appearance, the pale rock hard skin, the various stages of golden eyes and the feeling that there hiding something huge from her twisted her stomach.

"Just answer me this and I swear I`ll never ask again. Will you ever tell me the truth?" she demanded

Pulling the car over so he can look her in the eye and she`ll know that he is telling her the truth he answers "Yes, one day I will tell you everything you want to know and more but right now you have to trust me and my family that this is the best way forward."

How can you argue against that and the answer is you can`t.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>tHe EnD<p>

Please Like and Review as they make me smile :)


End file.
